


(Un)Fortunate Mistake

by Flosscandies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Junker Queen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Omega Sombra, Omega Verse, look sometimes you go into heat on a recon mission and thats ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flosscandies/pseuds/Flosscandies
Summary: Sombra, tasked with a mission to find the secrets of Junkertown (aka just mapping the place out), comes into heat at the most inopportune time, with no way to escape the hellhole that is Junkertown she must wait it out.  Whatever will happen?Work for a friend
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/The Queen of Junkertown
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	(Un)Fortunate Mistake

The wasteland that was Junkertown, Australia, smelled largely of smoke and rotting foods. The wood used to build the buildings scattering the barren land was charred, the metal plating decorating the exterior and interior was covered in a thick layer of rust, so thick that Sombra felt like she could get tetanus twice over just by glancing at it.

The people that lived in this ramshackle town were milling about during the hours the sun was at its highest in the sky, cooking everything in its path. Dirt, grime, and other various kinds of muck were smeared across the faces and bodies of the people who walked by, causing Sombra to crinkle her nose in disgust when someone would pass by her a bit too close. Thankfully for her, she was invisible to most of the world (excluding the darn flies that seemed to blanket the countryside), anyone who walked by would be none the wiser about a small, clean omega sitting under their noses— in no small part to Sombra dutifully applying a copious amount of scent blockers before her stakeout mission.

She had heard of Junkertown's lawlessness through acquaintances and online sources, but other than that, there really was no other information about what goes on behind those walls. Sombra really couldn't have cared less for once in her life, the list of rules or laws countable on one hand, and the horror stories posted online by alpha's and omega's alike were not something to scoff at.

It was a pity Talon wanted to know more about this closed-off town in the middle of nowhere Australia. The council members didn't say much when speaking to the young omega, but Sombra could very well figure they wanted a proper map of the inside of the town for when they eventually raided it and forced the so-called Queen to join their forces in world domination. Sombra scoffed, wiping some sweat from her brow as she maneuvered through the dusty alleys behind poorly constructed buildings. This was a waste of her time, but the sooner she could sneak behind the rusted gates and walls of Junkertown, the sooner she could return to her air-conditioned hotel room, paid for by Talon under some alias or another.

Sombra had to be light on her toes not to leave imprints in the sand, trying her best to prevent others from noticing footsteps appearing by someone when no one (that they could see) had decided to walk past. It was a tricky task, but once she reached the opened gate, she considered herself home free. 

Sure the town was packed to the gills with all sorts of people, the stench of sweat and alpha's coating Sombra's senses, but now she didn't have to worry about leaving visible evidence of herself behind such as her footprints. The bridges and rafters that expanded the cliff-side town were almost devoid of people, the large majority of the inhabitants bickering amongst themselves on the ground level of the town, laughing and shouting loudly, with the occasional ear-shattering explosion from one of their makeshift guns. 

She hated this place, but this was for Talon, if not herself. She would gather the information quickly and leave, knowing the chances of being spotted were slim to none. 

She walked through the alley off to the side of the entrance of Junkertown, her shoes made of a specialty leather that kept her footsteps to a minimum, and was pleasantly surprised to find that no one, other than a few blacked-out alphas were residing in the alleyway. It wasn’t long until she made it to the second story of the so-called town, metal creaking and caving under her weight as she walked along the bridges, keeping track of doors and other entrances and exits as she maneuvered over to another gate leading into the scrapyard. The place was small but decently constructed, she would give it that compliment at least as she walked through the open gate, spotting a line of inhabitants just up ahead.

It was modestly surprising to see them in some kind of order, and decently quiet as well, speaking to one another in soft murmurs and whispers. It wasn’t long until she found out why, her eyes traveling to where the line came to the end, a makeshift throne sitting at the center of the room, where a woman, an alpha undoubtedly, sat. 

Her eyes widened, slowly creeping closer to get a good look at this woman. Sombra already knew who it was, but she was nothing like what people described the Queen of Junkertown to be like. Her hair was dyed blue, styled into a mohawk with a braid hanging haphazardly over her shoulder. Feathered armor decorated her arms and shoulder blades, the only parts of her body that were properly protected. Her other clothing was nothing less than a torn crop top and some shredded cargo pants, legs spread out and her body slumped over, chin in her palm as she gazed out upon her loyal subjects as though utterly bored.

Sombra stared at her, peeking out from behind a wall and letting her gaze travel along the alpha’s toned and pierced body, feeling her cheeks heat up not just because of the boiling atmosphere of the scrapyard. It wasn’t long until she looked downward ever so slightly, having to suck in a harsh gasp as she noticed the bulge in the Queen’s pants. She couldn't be hard… it was impossible… but she looked so big, even if Sombra could only see the outline of her cock.

Slick pooled between her thighs as she watched, the Queen motioning toward a subject to step forward, asking him what he was there for. Her voice was surprisingly a higher pitch than what she expected but still carried an underlying husky tone as she spoke, barely concealing her boredom. Heat began to spread through the omega’s body, causing her to shiver and drool over the powerful alpha barely a few feet from her, having to rub her thighs together to quench her-

Fuck. 

This was bad. 

This was very fucking bad. 

Sombra stood, frozen in place behind one of the rusted walls inside the scrapyard, her heart pounding so loudly in her chest she was sure that the so-called Queen could hear her from meters away. That wasn't the only thing inside of Sombra that was pounding either; her thighs flexed, clenching around the sudden rush of wetness from her pussy that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, her clit throbbing in need.

Even with her heart hammering away at her chest, slick flooding her panties as the warmth of arousal found its way between her legs, the rest of her body was completely rigid. It was as though her blood had turned to ice, her muscles into stone and her skin into the rusted metal she was leaning against. 

She needed to move. She needed to get out of this hellhole. A hellhole filled to the brim with disgusting, dirty alpha's-

Sombra winced, feeling another wave of arousal surge through her core, heavy slick spilling out of her once again. This shouldn't be happening, her heat had only been two weeks prior to the mission after a few months without one. Talon had made sure to start this mission after she was done with her cycle, but once again she couldn't help but curse the unpredictability of it. A normal omega would only have a heat every other month, but due to Sombra's implants, an already irregular cycle due to impossible to balance hormones, and stress-inducing work ethic, her heats could be back-to-back on certain cases, and preferably, nonexistent for almost a year.

Out of all the opportunities her heat had to rear its ugly head, it had to be while she snuck through the throne room of the scrapyard as the Junker Queen sat back against her uncomfortably plush seat, staring out at a small line of sweat-slicked people awaiting their chance to voice their concerns to their Queen. Sombra needed a way out, and fast, looking around frantically for any door or room that may lead out into the open. Backtracking was a bad idea, having to wade through the people who wished to speak to their Queen; the majority of who were alphas, able to pick up the scent of an in-heat omega as easily as one would with their favorite food.

The young hacker shuddered at the thought of passing through the crowd, knowing that even while invisible they would be able to find her within moments, their smooth brain selves be damned. 

A glimmer of light caught Sombra's eye, twinkling as the sunlight poured in from the open cracks in the roof. A room up ahead appeared to be containing the light source, and Sombra couldn't help but hope that was a way out of the hellhole she was in. However, the only way to get over to the room was to walk past the Queen's throne and the powerful alpha that sat upon it. 

Her teeth bit at her lower lip, core throbbing as she let her gaze travel up the expanse of the Queen's muscular form. She was tense even while sitting down, eyes locked straight ahead, staring at the other Junker's awaiting their meeting with her. Sombra swallowed, trying to stop the steady blush from rising up her cheeks as her pussy clenched, another wave of slick staining her purple tights. It was hot, hotter than what hell probably felt like in this rusted pit, and although, at first, Sombra would have foolishly believed that the hardworking people living on the cliffside were impervious to the heat, the Junker Queen was proving to the heat laden omega that they people were just the same as others.

Sweat gathered on the Queen's brow, the industrial fan a few meters away loudly creaking as it made its slow turns. Sombra took a step forward, eyes unable to leave the sweat now forming along the other woman's collar, and once large enough it would slide down to the apex of her breasts, straining out against the flimsy piece of cloth she wore as a makeshift shirt.

Another step forward and Sombra couldn't help but want to map out every inch of the alpha's muscular body, but as soon as that thought made itself known to the young omega she couldn't help but silently retch. She did not know this alpha. She had only heard of her prior through reliable and unreliable news sources and had only seen her in person for what had to be less than a few minutes. Even if she was a Queen— her arousal forcing her clit to grind against the slick cotton of her underwear uncomfortably upon the reminder— she was just like all the other alphas. Sombra was intelligent, one of a kind, and to be thinking of some alpha who just seemed so beneath her like this left a bad taste in her mouth. She needed to escape as soon as possible and contact Talon, although the inevitable conversation she was going to have with her employers made her stomach do a flip, she needed assistance— whether that be in the form of a discreet rescue or a large delicious knot of one of her teammates— 

Sombra needed to stop thinking, her senses being overwhelmed fully by the scent of an alpha (one that was dirty and coated in sand, but still an alpha nonetheless) walked past her. She could see how his head tilted up a bit higher, nostrils flaring and mouth barely agape as he scented the air. Surely he could smell her after having sweat through her scent blockers and her body begging to be bred. 

Once the alpha had moved past, giving her a large birth of space to work with, she began to make her way to the backroom, sending a prayer to whatever Gods were out there that this was an exit to the outside. As she slowly crept over the rusted metal of the scrapyard, Sombra couldn’t help but feel the way her arousal dripped down her thighs, panties soaked through and no longer acting as a barrier for her Heat. The Queen and whoever the other alpha was appeared to be none-the-wiser as she walked past, walking into a small corridor with stairs leading up to her left. She could still see a faint glimmer coming through a door at the top of the stairs, but something about it was odd, as though it wasn’t natural light and instead man-made. It hardly mattered to Sombra, the potential of quickly finding a way out was all-consuming, it, and the thought of being thrown to the ground and used as an omega whore were the only thoughts on her mind, the latter playing in vivid detail. 

As Sombra approached the room, hand reaching out to push open the door, her heart nearly stopped. The door, on its rusty hinges, wailed as it was opened, rust grinding against rust all too similar to how nails would sound as they sliced down against a chalkboard. The noise was certainly loud enough that it could be heard from the Throne room, the heat-stricken omega rushing inside before the guards, or Heaven forbid, their Queen, came to investigate. Almost immediately she slipped, catching herself on the door as the bright light of whatever was in the room filled her vision. 

Gold.

Countless gold coins littered the floor of the room, a singular light above making them shimmer and glisten, giving the appearance of a way out. But from here, there wasn’t any unless Sombra wanted to go back out and sneak through the Throne room, an impossible task due to her heat scent. A whimper escaped from her lips, ears perking upon the sound of heavy boots stepping on worn metal. 

She needed to hide, and with that thought she activated her cloaking device, slipping on the golden coins on her way over to one of the many wooden chests that littered the room. Crouching down, she angled herself so that she could look at the door and if her cloaking device malfunctioned (which it never did) the majority of her body would be hidden. 

A large part of her brain hoped that whoever was coming ever so slowly closer to the room was a beta, unable to scent the air and pinpoint the exact spot Sombra was at. She hastily reached up to her ear, pressing against her comm where the emergency button was located, sending a quick signal to the Talon bosses who were organizing this mission an alert that their so-called spy needed assistance. 

Her pussy continued to throb, pushing her arm between her legs, hand pressed against her clit, consciously rubbing against it as she eyed the door, not prepared for who stepped forth.

Sombra couldn't help but gasp, eyes locked with the Queen of Junkertown. It was only for a second, The Queen's piercing yellow eyes staring right through Sombra before shifting, looking around the expanse of the room full of treasure. The heat laden omega watched The Queen open her mouth, taking in a lungful of air that no doubt had Sombra's scent laced in it. 

She wanted to whimper, to curl up in a ball and cry. It hurt so much, it hurt to be on her heat with no one to take care of her. She needed someone, anyone, and she was about to have just that.

"Come out little omega," The Queen cooed, her voice high yet guttural, "I can smell you just fine, there's no need to hide."

She stepped further into the room, and Sombra had a small thought of slipping out beside her, out of the door and into the scrapyard, but it was quickly shut down as The Queen closed the heavy door behind her, latching the lock without a second glance. 

Each step around the room was announced by the faint jingle of gold coins moving against one another, The Queen coming closer and closer to Sombra's hiding spot. Already she could see the bulge in the ruler's pants- cargo shorts with enough patches and holes in them to put any punk rock teen to shame- and she briefly wondered what something so large would feel like inside her, for it had to be large if she was able to see a faint outline of it through her pants. She breathed out, squeezing her eyes shut as she let her cloaking device deactivate, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes, waiting for The Queen to make her move.

Not even a small noise of surprise escaped Junkertown's Queen upon the omega revealing herself, and Sombra wanted to peer up at her to get a read on what she may be thinking. But she had snuck into the Scrapyard, gone undetected, and hid in the treasury- for fucks sake she looked like the very definition of a thief! So she kept her head bowed down, showing the alpha a more submissive side of herself that she had tried so hard to keep under wraps from most of the world.

"Well now," Sombra couldn't help but wince as The Queen broke the silence, "what do we have here?

"A poor, helpless omega that has gone undetected by my guards. An omega in heat nonetheless."

Said omega felt a whimper bubbling up in her throat, her thighs squeezing tightly against her arousal in a faint hope to quench it. Maybe the Queen would let her go? Maybe she would take pity on the omega and-

Sombra started upon feeling a hand on her chin, the Queen lifting it up for their eyes to meet. She sat there cowering, brown looking into hazel that appeared almost yellow in the treasuries light. She couldn't stop staring into the Queen's eyes, unable to notice the sharp, toothy grin, spreading across her features.

"Now little one, tell me why you're here."

Immediately, Sombra shook her head, wrenching her gaze away from the Queen's face. She kept her mouth closed, trying to take in small breaths through her nose to keep from breathing in the powerful scent of alpha emitting from the Queen. She was already braced for the strike that was coming for her, being knocked onto her back by the powerful alpha, cheek stinging, and blooming a ruddy red from the impact. 

The omega squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the Queen's form tower over her, hand still tangled in her hair. She needed to remain quiet, if she was quiet then the alpha wouldn't be able to figure out who sent her and learn what she was after (although mapping out Junkertown and the Scrapyard wasn't really something Sombra could imagine the Queen would be all too worried about). If she spoke she could reveal everything, especially now with her brain clouded with the scent of alpha, and her pussy throbbing with her heat. It would be all too easy for the Queen to take advantage of her in this state, something of which Sombra couldn't help but speak up about as she felt the Queen brace her knees on either side of her torso.

"A-Are you going to fuck me?" She whimpered, tears springing up in her eyes. As much as her body demanded to be mated, to be rut into the ground as though she was nothing but a fleshlight for a budding alpha, she wasn't ready to be used like that by someone she had hardly met. And yet somehow, with that sentence, the Queen wrenched her hand away from Sombra's hair, reeling back as though offended the omega would ask her that.

"I don't know what you've heard, little omega, " the mocking term of endearment made Sombra clench around the emptiness inside her, "but here in the Scrapyard, and Junkertown, I make sure no one gets fucked without their permission.”

A pause.

“Now I won't ask again; why are you here?” A growl reverberated through the Queen’s body, once again glaring down at the placid omega beneath her who couldn’t help but paw at the hand that was slowly beginning to wrap around her throat. Sombra whimpered, tears welling up in her eyes. This alpha was perfect, strong, and capable, the kind of alpha an omega could only dream about helping them through their heat. She should have been scared, and for a moment she was, but her need to be rutted, to be fucked, to be bred, was overpowering, filling her body with arousal and desire. 

“If I tell you,” Sombra rasped out, finding it hard to breathe with the Queen’s hand wrapped tightly around her throat, something in which made slick gush from her pussy, “will you,” another pause, the omega chewing on her lip as heat rose to her cheeks, embarrassed about what she was going to ask, “will you fuck me?”

The Queen looked shocked upon Sombra’s request, still reeling from Sombra asking if she was going to take the in-heat omega against her will. Her gaze slipped from the omega’s face, taking in Sombra’s appearance, or as much as she could with the hacker's obnoxiously large coat in the way.

“...Perhaps,” the Queen replied, wetting her lips, causing her golden piercing to glimmer in the light, “It depends on the information you are going to tell me, little omega. If I feel as though you’re lying to me, I will not hesitate to throw you into the Arena to be used as a warmup for my champions.”

Sombra flinched at the Queen’s harsh words, utterly humiliated that she was thinking with her cunt and not her brain. But she needed release, she needed to be fucked, to be knotted by an alpha, and the one above her right now was the only suitable alpha to her tastes in the near vicinity. 

“We-”

“We?”

“Talon,” Sombra restarted, “wanted a comprehensive map of the outside and inside of Junkertown and the Scrapyard. We wanted to gather as much information about what kind of people lived here, and if they potentially could be valuable to Talon’s goals.”

The Queen looked down at Sombra, mulling over her words. The omega was shaking beneath her, silently sending a prayer to whatever God there was that the Queen found truth in her words and wouldn’t ship her off to the arena to be maimed within an inch of her life, especially while she was in heat.

“And so Talon, a terrorist organization, believed the best course of action was to send an in-heat omega to spy on us? For what they are supposed to stand for, they couldn’t be bothered to send someone who was more appropriate for the task?” the Queen was mocking her, Sombra already knew. But she could hardly pay attention, feeling the Queen begin to reposition herself, spreading Sombra’s legs so that she could rest between them.

By now, Sombra was no longer shaking due to fear, but instead with anticipation, pushing back to grind against the sizable bulge in the Queen’s pants. The alpha laughed at Sombra’s eagerness, using one hand to pin the omega’s hips in place while the other worked on the belt of her cargo pants. The feeling of an alpha holding her still with a singular hand, acting as though she was nothing more than a disobedient pet, sent another wave of arousal straight to her core, her pheromones clouding the air and begging for the Queen to fuck her. She was nothing but a being of primal need now, her sole focus on being fucked and bred by the alpha above her. 

She could hear the Queen saying something, but her mind was foggy and her ears were ringing, making it nearly impossible to understand. All she could do was whimper, hands pawing at her chest, trying to find the clasp that kept her jacket on. It wasn’t long until she found it, undoing her jacket, and with some difficulty due to being pressed against the floor, she shrugged it off, fully revealing the multicolored one-piece she wore underneath. 

The Queen was watching her with rapt attention, and Sombra let her eyes travel down the Queen’s toned body, built for fighting and surviving in the harsh wastes of Junkertown, and let her eyes settle on the Queen’s cock, fully erect and peeking out from the fly of her pants. A gold piercing at the tip glittered in the light, followed by a jacob’s ladder running down the underside, and the omega couldn’t wait to have it inside her, to know what it would feel like to have such a rare treat inside her, especially since whenever her heat hit, she would rely on the same one or two alpha’s at Talon to please her. The Geneticist and the so-called Reaper were both more than willing to help her during her oftentimes difficult heats, but neither had any jewelry adorning their cocks. 

The Queen took notice of Sombra’s shell-shocked appearance, a grin spreading her features wide and predatorily, “Like what you see?” she asked, hands coming down to grab onto Sombra’s hips, pulling her forward so that her still clothed cunt would grind against her. The omega arched her back, a low moan leaving the depths of her chest. She was so fucking wet, wet enough that her panties had begun to overflow, slick now leaking onto the crotch of her pants, making it all too easy for the alpha to grind her against her studded cock.

She was being manhandled as though she was nothing more than a fleshlight for the Queen of Junkertown, but she couldn't blame her. Her heat had made Sombra weak and vulnerable, every action felt taxed, as though she was exhausted from a hard day of work. So she offered no resistance for the Queen to mold and shape into the position she wanted her in as though she were a piece of wet clay. Now she laid uncomfortably on her side, gold coins digging into the sensitive skin along her ribcage, the Queen lifting her leg to wrap around her torso as she straddled the other.

"Talon may be inept, but I cannot help but appreciate what kind of omega's they employ," The Queen purred out, cupping Sombra's cheek to force her to look up at the alpha dominating her. She gave a toothy grin, and suddenly all the omega could feel against her cheek was the cold bite of steel or some other sharpened metal. Sombra couldn't turn, couldn't move, holding her breath as her mind churned, trying to figure out what was pressed up against her cheek. It took an embarrassingly long amount of time for her to realize the steel for what it was; a knife.

Her cheek burned, the Queen pulling the knife away from the vulnerable skin of Sombra's face, a bright red smear of blood adorning the sharp utensil that the alpha held up for the omega to see. Sombra couldn’t do anything other than stare up at it, feeling the icy burn from where she had been cut, and watching the Queen wipe the rusty red off on the side of her cargo pants. Sombra’s gaze followed the knife, tensing as the Queen brought it up between her legs, the flat of it pressed against her soaking center.

“Now hold still, little one,” the Queen purred, pinning one of Sombra’s legs down as she cut into the fabric of her spandex suit. The omega could hear it rip and feel the oppressive heat of Junkertown brush against her exposed core, the knife having effectively cut through her spandex and underwear all at once.

“Good girl,” the Queen murmured absentmindedly, tossing the knife somewhere in the treasure room. Sombra shivered at the praise, whimpering as she bucked against the Queen, hoping for some relief for her aching cunt. The Queen was all too happy to deliver, skipping the foreplay that she knew would have infuriated the omega to no end, and instead pressing the tip of her cock against Sombra’s entrance, causing the omega to arch her back, breasts pressing against her spandex suit.

“Please alpha,” Sombra huffed out, her eyes unable to focus on the towering Queen, feeling how she slid her pierced cock against her soaked center. She could feel every ridge from the alpha’s piercings, and every vein lining her thick shaft as the alpha ground down against her sopping cunt. The omega pushed against the Queen’s cock. Desperately trying to force it inside herself as the Queen almost feigned ignorance as to when and how she should push inside.

“Just fuck me… Please.”

The Queen laughed, nails sinking into the apex of Sombra’s thighs, earning a sharp cry of pain from the omega.

“I’m the one in charge here, spy, now tell me, have you ever taken an alpha before?”

Sombra whimpered, nodding her head in response. But that wasn’t what the Queen wanted, digging her nails deeper into the omega’s thighs, pulling her closer so that she was flush with the alpha’s cock.

“Use. Your. Words.” The Queen spat out, leaning over the small omega’s body. Each word was accompanied by a small nip to her collarbone, the Queen gradually making her way up the omega’s neck.

“Y-yes!” Sombra gasped out, “I’ve been with an alpha before!”

The Queen purred at that, her lips contorted into a sly grin as she marked up Sombra’s neck.

“Is that so? Now tell me. Have you ever been taken by an alpha as powerful as me?”

Sombra didn’t know how to respond to such a question. Both alpha’s she had been with recently were incredibly powerful in their own rights; both Talon council members, one a brilliant and morally-grey Geneticist, and the other a half-dead killing machine. It was Sombra’s turn to grin, and although her body demanded the Queen’s cock inside of her right this second, she couldn’t help but want to rile the Queen up more.

“Of course I have,” Sombra purred out in a moment of clarity from her heat-clouded thoughts, “in fact, I would consider my past alpha’s to be even better than you, at least they knew how to fuck an omega.”

The Queen snarled, lunging forward to bite against Sombra’s neck in unmasked anger. It was deep, teeth sinking into the flesh far enough to draw blood, but the bite was high enough to not be mistaken for a mating mark thankfully. Sombra arched her back, eyes glossing over in tears, not just from the pain clouding her senses, but also from the way the Queen sunk her cock inside the omega’s willing cunt, easily fitting half of her pierced member inside the slippery wet heat.

Just as Sombra had predicted, their fucking had nothing to do with affection or good-will, it was just an alpha devolving into her primal nature fucking a hapless omega who wandered too close to the lion's den. Her other alpha’s had fucked her this way before, yet this felt different. To feel the strong arms of the Queen wrap around her torso, her teeth smearing her neck with bites, blood, and bruises, and her cock pumping inside of her wet pussy was something of a dream come true for the young omega. In fact, although it may have looked as though the Queen had devolved into a rutting alpha taking whatever they wish from an in-heat omega, Sombra could feel how it wasn’t the case. 

Consciously or not, the alpha above her made subtle movements to keep the omega aroused and loose enough for her to begin to bottom out. It was though she could sense what Sombra liked; her rough thrusts that brought little pleasure to the omega transitioning into something deeper and longer, piercings that caught and ground unpleasantly against her inner walls had the Queen shifting herself into an angle that allowed Sombra to still feel them but without any discomfort. Even when she started to swell with her knot, she made sure that every other thrust ground against the omega’s clit, sending her closer and closer to her orgasm.

Sombra was gasping, clawing at the Queen’s still clothed back with each thrust inward, and every time the alpha pulled out, the omega hissed, her pussy clenching around the Queen’s cock as though begging it not to leave. She felt as though she was in heaven with this alpha fucking her through her heat, especially when the Queen- now tired from marking up her neck- focused her attention elsewhere. She paused her thrusting, Sombra crying out in outrage trying to fuck herself back against the Queen’s swollen cock, but the alpha’s hands came down, grabbing onto her thighs and slowly trailing up until they reached the split in her spandex. Strong fingers hooked against the spandex and pulled, a loud tearing sound filling the area of the treasure room. Before Sombra could truly react to what was happening, her multicolored suit had been torn in half, baring her breasts for the Queen to take a handful of.

“Fuck these are beautiful,” she hissed out, giving a harsh squeeze that had Sombra’s head lolling back, mouth open and panting. Her pussy still throbbed against the still cock inside her, silently begging for the Queen to go back to fucking the in-heat omega below her. It was a waste to have such a pleasurable member inside of her; not doing anything other than pressing up against her front wall, occasionally throbbing with the Queen’s own arousal as she played with Sombra’s breasts.

The Queen alternated between harsh grabs against the root of the omega’s breasts, to gentle kneading around her areolas, thumb, and forefinger occasionally coming up to pinch Sombra’s pert nipples.

“They would look even more so pierced like mine,” the Queen continued, bending down to engulf one of Sombra’s breasts with her mouth, cock hitching up higher inside the omega’s dripping cunt. Sombra squirmed underneath the weight of the Queen, the alpha’s tongue flicking against her sore nipple, occasionally sucking against the breast. The pleasure was intense, but still, it wasn’t enough. She needed to be fucked, to be filled over and over again by the alpha above her. Having her breasts played with wouldn’t bring her what she really wanted.

The omega sobbed, wrapping her legs around the Queen’s waist, angling herself so that her cock pushed deeper inside.

“P-please, alpha, fuck me.”

The Queen moaned against Sombra’s breast, her other hand continuing to squeeze the one that wasn’t being attended to by the alpha’s mouth. Although she appeared not to have heard the omega, she relented, pushing herself fully inside of Sombra so that their pelvis’ brushed against one another. 

With a pop, the Queen left Sombra’s breast, panting heavily as her cock throbbed, her knot painfully swollen and there was no doubt that she was already dripping inside the omega. She looked a second away from saying something, but with a surprising show of strength, Sombra fisted the Queen’s messy blue mohawk, pulling her down so that their lips collided. The omega moaned, her mouth opening in permission as the Queen instinctively began kissing her back, teeth nipping against Sombra’s lips.

With the kiss, the Queen was spurred back into fucking the omega below her, pulling out and pushing back inside harshly. Each thrust had the top of her knot pressing against Sombra’s opening, already overflowing with the wetness required for an omega to take an alpha’s knot. The omega was mewling into the kiss, rolling her hips and meeting her alpha’s thrust for thrust, occasionally taking it upon herself to press against the Queen’s knot, silently begging for it to sink inside her. She wouldn’t be able to cum unless it did. Unless the Queen tied her and filled her until she was bursting, the knot ensuring not a drop of her seed would go to waste.

“Do it,” Sombra hissed into the kiss that had grown sloppier over the moments, their lips rarely meeting as they devolved into a more primal form. The Queen huffed, squeezing her eyes shut as she thrust back into the omega, unrelenting as her knot caught against her entrance. Sombra’s back arched, moaning loudly as she spread her legs, trying to help the Queen sink inside of her faster.

Each thrust was as painful as it was pleasurable, Sombra’s eyes welling with tears as more and more slick spilled from her pussy, slowly allowing the bulbous knot to sink further inside of her. The Queen, who had braced herself against the coin laden ground, wrapped her arms around the omega’s torso, pulling her flush against her body as she sunk deeper and deeper inside of her. It almost burned as Sombra’s pussy stretched around the girth of her alpha’s knot, and if she were inexperienced she would have been fearful something would have torn as the largest width of the Queen’s knot sunk inside of her.

The omega held as still as possible, hardly breathing as the Queen sunk fully inside of her, her knot sealing the entrance of Sombra's pussy with a lewd wet noise. Both women breathed a sigh of relief, Sombra once again pulling the Queen's face closer to her so that they may kiss. She hadn't yet orgasmed, but she needed this small respite as her body slowly got used to the feeling of the large knot inside her.

While her pussy throbbed, clenching around her alpha's knot and begging to be filled once again, Sombra opened her mouth to further deepen the kiss. The Queen groaned, all too happy to oblige her omega. Bending over, her cock hitched higher up inside the omega, the tip pressing hard against one of her walls. Somba whined, feeling how the Queen continued to slowly rut inside of her, unable to move much due to her obscenely large knot keeping her in place. And with one final push forward, Sombra tensed up, pupils rolling back as her mouth hung open, an orgasm washing over her body. Her nails dug into the Queen’s back, trying to pull the strong alpha as close as she possibly could as she came. She not only craved the alpha to be as close to her as possible, but she needed it. To be held down and praised as she came all over her alpha’s large cock.

“Oh sweetheart,” the Queen purred out, still thrusting inside of Sombra who was beginning to come down from her high, “you take it so well.”

The alpha had bent down, her harsh thrusts growing in urgency, teeth now firmly biting at any unmarked skin near the omega’s neck. Sombra had barely started to feel the familiar buildup of her own arousal when her alpha let out a snarl, teeth biting down hard on the side of Sombra’s neck, deep enough to draw blood, but not deep enough to form a mating bite. Sombra couldn’t help but cry out in pain, eyes glossing over with wetness as the Queen’s knot throbbed headily between her legs. That and the bite were the only warning Sombra received before her alpha was cumming, spilling deep inside her and filling her up. 

The omega yelped, feeling the Queen’s warm cum fill her up, her knot sealing her entrance so that none could escape. With the sensation of being filled, of being tied with such a powerful alpha, Sombra couldn’t help but cum once again, shuddering beneath the Queen as she moaned, heady and desperate for more. 

Her alpha continued to lick at her neck, breathing in the scent of a heat addled omega. Her muscular arms had Sombra pulled flush against her chest, hips still working between her omega’s legs, desperate to seek out every bit of pleasure the omega could give.

“So much,” Sombra gasped out, her body slick with sweat from the oppressive Australian heat and her multiple orgasms that had just barely taken the edge off her heat, “fuck you fill me so well…”

The Queen groaned in response, the last ebb of cum spilling from the tip of her cock. With no room to go, all of it had spilled into the omega’s womb, her stomach slightly distending with the amount of cum her alpha had pumped into her. It was only then did Sombra return to her right state of mind, her stomach immediately tying itself into a knot, fear encasing her body as she realized there were no precautions taken to prevent-

“Stop thinking so loud, little pet,” the Queen growled out, lips trailing up the omega’s neck, her piercing still somehow cool to the touch, “there is no need to worry, the vast majority of alphas here in this hell hole are infertile. There’s no chance of you conceiving.” 

Sombra let out a shaky breath, leaning into the Queen’s soft post-orgasmic kisses, “that’s at least a perk of living here then, huh?” she said with a hint of mischief. The Queen purred in response, hooking her strong arms underneath the omega’s legs, lifting her up without any difficulty as she stood. The new position had her cock press up against Sombra’s front wall, the omega mewling in pleasure.

“Now how about we take this to somewhere more comfortable, little one?” The alpha suggested, holding the omega close as a fresh gush of wetness seeped from her cunt, more than ready to go again to alleviate her heat.

“As long as you promise to fuck me good.”

The Queen grinned wolfishly, a hand snaking down to give Sombra’s ass a firm squeeze, “You know I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @flosscandies if you wanna find out more about my writing!
> 
> You can also find other websites I'm on via my carrd @ flosscandies.carrd.co


End file.
